ultimate_worldpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Makina Hoshimura
Makina Hoshimura (星村眞姫那, Hoshimura Makina), is both a fictional character and the main protagonist and titular "living corpse" of the Corpse Princess manga and anime series. She is currently Ouri's Corpse Princess of the Kōgon Sect who has formidable physical skills and armed with two Ingram MAC-11 machine pistols. She also has a curse that allows her to have indefinite regeneration. She is tasked with killing 108 corpses to gain entrance to heaven. Later in the story, it is revealed that her family discovered the process of making a Corpse Princess and was killed by the Seven Stars whom made Makina into a Shikabane. Her Contracted Monk was Keisei Tagami, but after his death, Ouri became her new Contracted Monk, although she refused to accept him at first. "The killers of immortals...The hound dogs that were born only for that purpose...a Corpse Princess." :—Makina Hoshimura. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Luci Christian (English), Nana Akiyama (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance As Shikabane Hime, Makina looks a tall and beautiful teenager with long violet hair, two braids tied by red ribbons at rear head, blue eyes and pale skin. Most of the series, she usually wears a typical Japanese high school uniform aka seifuku. On some occasions, she has worn a long grey sweater and a baseball cap during her mission in the man-eating block of flats. She also wears a soft white kimono during her intent severe training at Mount Goryo. * Hair Color: Violet * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Dark Blue * Age: 16 * Birthday: November 28th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Makina was one of the ten Great Holy Families, along with Rika Aragami. She was raised by her father and Keisei Tagami, who was orphaned to the Hoshimura family since the death of his parent. Few years later, when her village was suddenly attacked and destroyed by the Shichisei, Makina was brutally murdered along with the rest of her family. Upon Keisei's arrival at the incident, Sougen Takamine accompained by Kamika would request him to make contract with Makina as he guide him to the warehouse were she is bound by sutra scrolls to prevent her from reverting to a rogue Shikabane. In their reunion, Makina would instantly order Keisei to become her contracted monk so she could strive for vengeance against the Shichisei for her death. Synopsis ''Corpse Princess'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Makina Hoshimura Corpse Princess Wiki * Makina Hoshimura Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * She has Type-A Blood * She measures 151 centimeters and weighs 48 kilograms. * Her mental and physical age is 16. * Her birthday is November 28th * She likes starry skies, miso soup with cabbage, and corn potage (potato and corn snack sticks) * She dislikes centipedes, things with strong odors, and drunks * She specialises in opening locked doors with her legs, lining up the stems of a cherry, using her mouth, mental arithmetic. Category:Heroes Category:Corpse Princess Characters